


ECE|FLESH

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Fucked twice, M/M, Multi, PWP, 互攻, 小隔间play, 是互攻啊, 注意是互攻, 酒保查, 顾客万
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 习惯于一夜情的酒保Charles在小隔间里捕获了他的猎物。*PWP，互攻





	ECE|FLESH

世界上只有两件事能真正地激发生命的罪孽：性，和爱。

查尔斯·泽维尔深谙此道。

此时，他正靠在盥洗室的墙壁上，身体前倾，眼尾下垂的蓝眼睛聚精会神地望向一处，努力听着其中一个小隔间里的声音，然后饶有兴致地歪了歪脑袋。一绺柔软典雅的棕色鬈发从他耳后掉落下来。

他听见了极力克制的呜咽声。不知怎的，这让他大为兴奋。就像猎犬看见猎物，就像狼群嗅到血。

那个高挑阴郁的男人从一进门起就吸引了查尔斯的目光。他坐下，脱下外衣，露出皱巴巴的淡蓝衬衫，从口袋里翻出一包廉价烟，拿出一根点上，狠狠吸了一口，看起来疲惫、失意、性感。那姜色的短发朝后拢着，灰绿色的眼睛俊美又冷淡，双颊有两个模特似的凹陷，嘴唇很薄，没有血色，让人很有亲吻的欲望。至少让查尔斯很有亲吻的欲望。接着，就在查尔斯想要过去搭讪的时候，他突然起身，修长的手指捂着嘴唇，跑进了盥洗室。

现在他在一个小隔间里哭。他哭得很克制，但也很凶。查尔斯想象了一下那个男人双眼含泪、浑身发颤的样子，然后双颊发烫。

过了大概五分钟，门从里面打开了。他们俩几乎撞了个满怀。男人比查尔斯要高一个头，垂着眼睛，眼眶发红，身上有须后水和烟草混合的香气。他的绿眼睛晶莹剔透，平直的长眉在微端像鹏翼般扬起。

“借过。”他嘟哝一声。

他往左走了一步，查尔斯跟着走了一步。他又往右跨，查尔斯立刻又堵了上去。

男人恼火地抬了一下眼睛。他的睫毛浓密卷翘，眼神凶悍。查尔斯觉得自己更兴奋了。

“有伤心事？”他无辜地问。

“和你没关系。”

目前为止，查尔斯·泽维尔的猎艳失败率是百分之零。

“嘿，”他轻轻地、温柔地睁大了他那孩子似的蓝眼睛，“我来请你喝两杯酒，怎么样？也许你能开心起来？——我是查尔斯。”

艾瑞克·兰谢尔低头看着眼前的人。他面容纯净、眼神温柔，打扮得像个年龄不够进酒吧的学生。那红润的嘴唇、敞开的领口和倾斜着倚靠墙壁的身体都好像在发出一种无声的邀请。

这邀请的信号是如此强烈，几乎像有实体的烟雾似的弥散在他们中间。艾瑞克的烦心事让他的心脏发痛，哭泣使他头脑昏沉，有点类似酒醉的状态，理智蒸发了，只有互相冲突的情感冲撞着他的胸膛。此时此刻，他只想逃避。不管这是怎样的逃避，只要能将他带出痛苦阴暗之深渊就可以。今晚他不想对自己的行为负责。于是艾瑞克眨了一下眼睛。

“你想吗？”他嘶哑地问，歪了歪头，指里面洁白的小隔间，“在这儿？”

查尔斯知道自己是个搭讪高手，但他没想到今天进展这么顺利。乘虚而入果然永远是不会老套的招式。他没回答，直接往前走了一步，把人推到墙上，一只手粗暴地揪住他的领带。这个吻很痛苦，还留着泪水的苦味。

“嘿，等等，”查尔斯抬起头来，上帝，他的嘴唇比看起来还要好吃，“你叫什么名字？”

“这有什么关系吗？”

“有，我不跟不知道名字的人做。”

对于一个浪荡的小酒保来说，这是多奇怪的习惯啊。于是艾瑞克告诉了他他的名字，连名带姓的。下一秒钟，那单薄、漂亮的酒保就扯着他的领带，几乎是狠狠地把他摔进了隔间，像牵着一匹烈马似的。他骑在他身上，继续完成刚刚那个吻。

艾瑞克觉出自己的衬衫被有条不紊又极度迅速地解开了，而且没有崩开一颗扣子，真是了不起的技能。查尔斯的吻比他刚刚想象的还要甜蜜。他几乎一瞬间就把痛苦抛在脑后。当查尔斯抬起头的时候，艾瑞克本能地仰着脸想要再次追逐他的双唇。查尔斯没让他等太久。下一秒钟，温柔又激烈的吻就落在他的锁骨上，一点点往下，好像他在用舌头和嘴唇画一条暧昧的欲望之线。当他吻着他的喉结时，艾瑞克觉得自己硬了。

“噢噢，”查尔斯显然也觉出来了，他甜甜一笑，微微抬起脑袋，一只手按在艾瑞克两腿之间，“天呐，先生，好大……不过别急……”

艾瑞克背靠着冰冷坚硬的墙壁，腿难受地屈起，查尔斯跪在他身上，脱去了他的牛仔裤，但没有全褪下去，只是到了膝盖附近。他因为兴奋而微微颤栗着，吞咽着空气。查尔斯突然后退了一下，这感觉就像从温暖的壁炉旁边突然坠入了寒冷的冬夜。艾瑞克伸出手搂住了他的腰，防止他进一步后退。

“别走。”他说。

“嘿，”查尔斯笑了，“别急。我们需要一点润滑的东西……”

下一秒钟，艾瑞克浑身的肌肉就绷紧了。冰凉的润滑液带着手指进入了他的身体。他闷哼一声，喘息着，把头仰着，盯住头顶小隔间框里的白炽灯。紧接着就是真家伙。这他妈的算哪门子润滑。不过艾瑞克没有表示不满。疼痛正配他此时的心情。他很配合地挺动自己的腰肢，查尔斯的身体完全弓了起来，这里的空间太狭小了，一切都被压缩着，他们的气味在几平米的空气中散开。欲望在升腾。艾瑞克始终仰着脸，什么也没有看。他们颤栗着贴在一起。临近高潮时，艾瑞克挣扎起来，他的身高让他的姿势非常难受，没顶的快感使他本能地痉挛起来，腿踢了一下门板。他们的喘息声此起彼伏，艾瑞克始终咬着嘴唇，没有叫出一个音节。查尔斯在射的时候很贴心地拔了出来。但接着，因为这里太窄了，jy直接射在了艾瑞克的胸腹上，顺着他腹部的肌肉纹理往下流淌。

太棒了。查尔斯想。他又露出那种志在必得的微笑。太棒了。这是他经历过的最棒的几次之一。

“你很性感。”他毫不吝啬地夸奖道，一边把自己敞开的领子系上，“我们回见——”

艾瑞克伸手拉住了他的胳膊。他的双颊还飞着红晕，猫科动物似的绿眼睛在压低的眉毛下面显出一种暴戾的阴沉来。他喘着气，沾着精液的腹部起伏着。

“怎么了？”查尔斯问。

男人调整了一下姿势，让自己在冰凉的瓷砖上坐得更舒服了一点。他微微用力，查尔斯被扯了过来。

“把衣服脱了。”他说。

这是一个确定无疑的命令。查尔斯无辜的蓝眼睛睁大了。什么？接着，他两只手腕都被捉住了。查尔斯觉得自己像只掉进陷阱的兔子，基本无处可逃。这是个很恰当的比方。这里空间狭小，他想跑也跑不掉。艾瑞克翻身过来。他咬着他的上唇，这是带着欲望的噬咬，一点也不温柔。但是真他妈的性感。

查尔斯不由自主地回应着他。艾瑞克把他的衣服解开了，崩掉了好几颗扣子，又拉下了他的裤子。在做这一切事情的时候，他们的嘴唇都一直贴在一起。查尔斯开始喘不过气。他完全赤裸了，蜷缩在隔间的角落里。

当艾瑞克把他揽在怀里的时候，查尔斯听见了门外有声音。脚步声，水流声。有人走进了盥洗室。他睁大眼睛，看着艾瑞克。

“嘘，”他轻轻说，“别出声。”

于是他们停在那儿。停了大概两秒钟。艾瑞克不安地、微微地挪动了一下身体，像只猫一样无声地贴了过来。查尔斯一阵本能的惊恐。

“你要干嘛？”

下一秒钟，他就发出一声痛苦至极的呻吟，接着他的嘴被对方修长的手指死死捂住了。查尔斯的脸涨得通红，拼命晃着肩膀，艾瑞克凑近他，在他恐惧的蓝眼睛上轻轻吻了一下。

“嘘，”他坏笑着说，“别出声。”

他刚刚一瞬间完全挺了进去。查尔斯不知道那玩意儿究竟具体有多大，一开始他只是碰了一下，就觉得尺寸不同寻常。现在当他没有准备措施被猛然进入的时候，他可以发誓，这比他尝试过的任何一根都要大。剧痛持续着，他的蓝眼睛里已经含上了泪，他觉得自己的双腿都要失去知觉了。艾瑞克的手指沾满了烟草味道。有点凉，但是很有力。查尔斯拼命用鼻子呼吸着。艾瑞克缓缓地、缓缓地挺动腰肢。

门又响了。那个人应该走了。

艾瑞克把手拿开，查尔斯立刻发出一声恼怒和痛苦兼而有之的呻吟。他想大骂几句表示抗议，但是实在没有力气，他痛得顾不上欣赏艾瑞克纤窄有力、还沾着他jy的腰。艾瑞克道歉似的吻着他的肩膀，又吻过锁骨，他的手移到了查尔斯饱满的臀部，轻轻捏了几下。世界上没有比这再挑逗的动作了。他的抽插依旧十分缓慢，有点过于慢了，像是在让查尔斯慢慢适应他的存在。

这很奏效。疼痛过去之后，查尔斯本能地试图夹紧双腿。那是一个前所未有的深度。他拼命抓住艾瑞克赤裸的背部，把他拉向自己，他们又一次深吻。然后是海浪般的、一波一波的、泛着白色浪花的快感。

“上帝……”查尔斯的脖颈涨起一点青色的血管。艾瑞克的节奏不急不缓、从容不迫，每次等他的疼痛被快乐淹没之后，他都把速度再加快一点，把程度再加深一点。查尔斯的身体配合着他动作着，“上帝…艾瑞克……”

越来越快，越来越深。小隔间惨白冰凉的木门危险地颤抖着。查尔斯也颤抖着。艾瑞克垂着睫毛，动作着，他们离得很近的时候，他温柔地笑了一下，几乎像对真正的爱人在微笑。查尔斯觉出一股奇妙的冲动，但还没来得及细想，高潮就来临了。多奇妙，两次，他们的高潮都是同时来的。艾瑞克闭上眼睛，查尔斯却把蓝眼睛睁得大大的。当身体痉挛的时候，灵魂也在躯壳里狂喜地颤栗。

恐惧和痛苦已经像是上辈子的事了。艾瑞克慢慢从那人身体里抽离。他喘着气，脸上没有表情，但是心脏轻快地跳动着。查尔斯茫然地盯着对面的白色墙壁，表情就像刚刚在迪厅狂欢了一整夜。过了很久，他们才动作起来。艾瑞克穿上他的衬衫，查尔斯也套上衣服。他们对视了一下。蓝眼睛对着绿眼睛。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，对吧？”查尔斯听见自己声音里还带着一点虚弱的余震，“噢，我的朋友，我记住你了。”

艾瑞克挑了一下眉毛。他看起来是那种沉默寡言的人，事实也的确如此。他们站起来，把门打开。门外的空气是那么陌生。查尔斯一下子闻不见艾瑞克的味道了，他觉得心慌，又烦恼。他回头看着他。

“你要走了？”

“嗯，”艾瑞克说，“回家了。”

查尔斯咬住下唇。他的双腿还有点发软。五分钟前，他们还是那么亲密，身体的距离是负数。但一旦完事，又变成了只有一炮之交的陌生人了。平时，这个事实让查尔斯觉得如释重负。但这回他真的有点难过。

“我…”他犹豫了一下，还是开口了，“我能请你喝杯酒吗？你知道，当作…刚刚的奖赏。”

艾瑞克低头看着他，睫毛在面颊上投出两弧优雅的阴影。谁也不知道他在想什么。他脖子上还有紫红色的暧昧瘀伤，衬衫开了两个扣。他打量着查尔斯，但用的是完全尊重的眼神。最后，他笑了起来，展示出大概二十五颗排列整齐的白牙。这是查尔斯今晚第一次见到他笑。

“好啊。”他说，声音低沉，“或者你也可以跟我回家。我的调酒技术很好。”

查尔斯表情矜持地点了点头。他们一前一后走出盥洗室，不知道什么时候，两人拉起了手。他们在酒吧门口打了一辆车。路上，他们开始交谈，对着彼此说话，并且从此以后，再也没停下来过。


End file.
